Guddo Rakku/Misc.
Character Design 'Origin' On Marcus Junior's blog, Ship of Fools, from the One Piece, I created a swordsman named Kaze who ate the devil fruit, Kaze Kaze no Mi (Wind Wind Fruit) but someone replied to me that I copied their Devil Fruit idea. It was an accident of course so I decided to change it. But I still want my character to have the ability to create wind so I looked up the word for "to blow" in Japanese,ふく (fuku). Since Oda used puns in names of techniques, I decided to see if there are other words that fuku also means in Japanese. Luckily, I found out that fuku also means good fortune. I instantly thought up the idea for the new devil fruit, Fuku Fuku no Mi, which allows the user to create wind and blow away good luck. Yay! When someone suggested that there should be a wiki for characters made on the blog, I decided to develop Kaze further on the wiki, which is called the "Ship of Fools". While creating the page for Kaze, I decided to change his name to the Romajii form of Good Luck, [[Guddo Rakku|'Guddo Rakku']]. If you say his name repeatly and fast enough, it sounds like Good Luck. To tell the truth, I has already invented Guddo Rakku years before the Kaze in the blog. In other words, Guddo Rakku is the second version of the main character that I had already invented for my manga story I am still currently working on till this day. They are the same in personality but a little different or more on other aspects. 'Development' Ever since, I watched Rurouni Kenshin and read the manga, I always like swordman. Then Zoro from One Piece, Mugen from Samurai Champoo, and sword fights from Bleach! So pretty much, for my manga, I always want a swordman as my main character. Major Battles Guddo Rakku vs. Sakaya (Multiple times) Guddo Rakku vs. Machete (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Berserk Pirates (defeated many but became unconcious) Guddo Rakku vs. Kozuka (Multiple losses for training) Guddo Rakku vs. Vista (lost) Guddo Rakku vs. Ace (lost) Guddo Rakku vs. Whitebeard (lost) Guddo Rakku vs. Spine (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Hyaku (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Origami Pirates (won) Guddo Rakku & Marines vs. Origami Pirates (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Marines (escaped) Guddo Rakku vs. Joudan (lost) Guddo Rakku vs. Joudan (lost) Guddo Rakku vs. Joudan (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Mihawk (lost) Guddo Rakku vs. Onigurak Island Pirates/ Bounty Hunters (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Terminator Xross (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Iron Revolver Tank (interuppted) Guddo Rakku vs. Iron Revolver Tank (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Moon Cutter Warizai (loss) Guddo Rakku vs. Moon Cutter Warizai (interuppted) Guddo Rakku vs. Moon Cutter Warizai (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Drunk Flask Krug (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Marines (won & escaped) Guddo Rakku vs. Conman Pirates w/o Joudan (interuppted) Guddo Rakku vs. Joudan (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Izaya (interuppted) Guddo Rakku, Joudan, & Izaya vs. Cold-Hearted Pirates (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Marcus Soarian Guddo Rakku vs. Jet Leek (won) Guddo Rakku, Jet Leek, and Conman Pirates w/o Joudan vs. Marines (won) Guddo Rakku, Jet Leek, and Conman Pirates with Joudan vs. Marines (won & escaped) Guddo Rakku vs. Garou (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Garou vs. Izaya (interuppted) Guddo Rakku vs. Garou vs. Izaya vs. Joudan (tie) Guddo Rakku, Garou, Izaya, Joudan,Whitebeard Pirates & Allies vs. Marines (lost) Guddo Rakku vs. Apex Terror Pirates minions (won) Guddo Rakku & Joudan vs. Psycho Guddo Rakku vs. Psycho (lost) Guddo Rakku vs. Apex Terror Pirates minons (won) Guddo Rakku vs. Ereki, Tobiuo, & Basshi (interuppted) Guddo Rakku & Conman Pirates w/o Joudan vs. Apex Terror Pirates w/o Psycho (flee to fight Psycho) Guddo Rakku vs. Psycho (won) Guddo Rakku vs Leader (interuppted) Guddo Rakku vs Supreme Pirates (escaped) Guddo Rakku vs 2 Supreme Pirate's Divisions (won) Guddo Rakku vs Black Death (won) Guddo Rakku, Nova Blade, Marcus Soarian, and Subarashii vs 2nd God (almost won but 2nd God escaped) Quotes Luck *My, My! Today is your unlucky day! I wonder why? Is it because of me? NO!, It's karma finally giving you what you deserve, Divine Justice!!! *This is not my lucky day! I knew I should have pick up a four-leaf clover before I gotten in this mess! *You ran out of luck the moment you have met me! And I intend to keep that way! *Whoa, Haven't seen a person with such good luck for a long time! Even my powers will have no effect on him. He's just too damn lucky! *Hmmm, why is it that every person with the middle initial D are not affected by my devil fruit ability? Are they just too damn lucky? Maybe I should make my middle name D. *......So even a person with the will of D can run out of luck. Sorry, I couldn't save you, my friend. *Wealth? Fame? Power? Those things do not matter if you are unlucky in this cruel world! *WAHAHAHA!!! You say you can't do anything right because you have bad luck? Then create your own good luck! By BELIEVING IN YOURSELF, DAMN IT!!! Now get your ass out there and do something about it or else!, I'll kick your ass along with theirs! *I may have talk about luck a lot but I actually don't believe in it! People blame their misfortune on this so-called mystical force but they are just making excuses! However, because of my devil fruit, now people can use me as an excuse! Even me! *Do you feel lucky today? If you do, not anymore! *So! Wanna test your luck against me?! *Oi! Oi! Oi! Do you actually think that all of those good luck charms hanging all over your body will prevent you from having an unfortunate accident?! Wahaha...sigh...Nice try, but no miracle will save you from me! Unless I or God decide so but that doesn't look like it's going to happen since you really pissed me off!!! *Wow! This is really my lucky day! I haven't had one like this like forever!......Wait a minute....that means for the rest of the week! It would be like hell for me! WHY ME?!!!!!! WHY?!!!! *Most people don't realize that they are already lucky. *There is nothing else I have to do you now. Your lack of good luck should lead to your demise....right about now....And there it is. I will not let you have a honorable death, instead you will die in a pathetic way, a stupid accident you could have avoided but didn't, like the piece of S#!* you are. Duels *Hmph, you are ready to kill others so you really can't complain about being killed. In other words, I'm going to kill you. *Yo, Wanna duel? *Am I annoying you?! Am I annoying you?! Am I annoying you?! No?! Okay, I'll try harder! You suck! How about now?! I like pancakes! Do you like pancakes? With a side of Whoop Ass! Why is your face looks like it's going explode? I think I'll distance myself to get a better view of the bloody fireworks that going to happen! *I like you so I will say sorry in advance, because I am going to make you hate me so I can beat you. So please do not blame me when I insult you and your entire being. After all, I did warn you in advance since I am a nice guy until now. Okay, let your psychological breakdown begin! *I'm a dragon! Fear my power! I breathing fire! Fire! Fire! BWAHHH!!!!! Just kidding! So did you like my pet dragon? He's very good at destroying stuff and very helpful for making barbecue! For some reason, his fire breath make meat taste much better than using normal fire. *HELLO!!!!! BOUNTY!! You're going to pay for my meals for the next week! Thanks! I was just in the mood for some elephant tuna! *This is the fight to the death. We cross our blades to find out who's the victor. But in the end, there is no victor, there is only one person who just delays their deaths. Until they finally become the next loser. Until then, I will continue to be the winner! *I can see it in your eyes! NO! I can feel it I just know!! All of these questions swirling around in your head! Why am I still alive? How is this even possible? Who am I? What am I? I told you before! I will not die until I cut your very soul to hell! Meaningful *Devil Fruit? So this is the name of the curse I have. I do not care how evil this power is! It's not a curse! This precious gift has been given to me for a reason! This special power, I'll make sure that I use it responsibly! I'll make sure that no one dies from a ordeal like that again! I do not want to be helpless anymore! *Master! Even though, you still do not acknowledge that you are my master, you are my master! I may be weak now but I will still become the greatest swordsmen in the world even without your guidance. I will follow you anywhere you go and copy your techniques whenever you practice or fight. No matter what, you still just have to deal with an annoying brat like me! So what's it going to be? Ow! *I have gotten stronger over these years from harsh training and from fighting in many battles. And yet....yet....I have failed to protect another person dear to me! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! Why? Why was I given this devl fruit if I can't even perform a miracle that could have saved my best friend! First Sakaya, Ace, Whitebeard, and now him?!!! HOW THE F@CK am I supposed be the strongest swordman in the world now after this just happened!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *What I am going to do now?.... Isn't it obvious? I'm going to take revenge and prevent any more future victims from that psychotic bastard even it costs my life! I don't want to see anyone suffer like this anymore! NO ONE HAS TO DIE ANYMORE! Don't get in my way!!!! I want to kill him as soon as possible!! *Oh no, I am just a delivery man hired by someone here who called me over the Den Den Mushi. I am supposed to help out a tough assignment of delivering Nova Blade back to his dear friends. Just a fee of having a victory party upon the completion of the job will be enough payment towards me! *See this scar? It's shaped like a sword because I got slashed by two strong people that I encountered in the New World. Funny thing is that I still don't know who he is. Not they, "he" because for strange reason, they felt like the same person to me! He is a Bast*** who I deem as the most evil pirat..no...A real demon in this world. *Cough...Cough....so I'm finally sick. It's about time my body caught to my twisted mind. This is expected since I risked my life in the Grand Line. Now since I know my life has a deadline, I better make sure I make the best of it! Cough....and...to protect you guys...at least a little longer to the day I die. *I'm dying.....No way....These wounds shouldn't be that critical......Quite funny...I always expected death as I strive to get strong and somehow get involved in battles so often.....hehe....damn...I wanted to live....a bit longer at least....I wanted to die without any regrets...Damn...I think I feel my life is slipping away...so things I wanted to do....my life? What's with these images of my past....so it's true...it's true that your life flashes as you are about to die......hehehhe... I'm sorry..guys....I'm guess I'm too weak to protect you all to the very end...But it has been fun..guys.....Mana....I wanted to see your greatest magic trick...........Kyouki...You're still a crazy psychotic bitch...but at least you're good at making a decent drink........Noh.....I wanted to do a dance battle with you again...I still haven't won against you yet... Donburi...our ship still haven't transformed into a giant robot...what's taking so long?......Yaku.....I want a plate of takoyaki with special sauce to go.....Lolo.....you still drive me crazy with your secret spy language. Write another book of your cases, will ya?.,...Jet Leek......your name is funny...teach me more kung-fu...Tekkan.....You're a moron...stay like that..you make me laugh..........Kouko......I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up to a fine woman. I still haven't forgiven myself for not being able to save your father......at least Berri will be there to take care of you....Berri...Berri.....I apologize...Remember I said I will never die? I'm a liar...just like you, you thief who stole my heart.....Damn...I wanted to spend more time with you......I still haven't given you that.....Ah....darkness...the visions are gone...I figured that my monolouge is a bit long..I guess time stopped for a moment there....my life is really ending......I can't beat him...that son of a bitch.......so strong....I...I..have been....defeated....I....lost.........I have lost.......Good bye.... *I never believed in fate. If someone has plans for me already, I would have told them to forgot them as they are USELESS AGAINST ME! Only me! Only I can decide when I can die! AND I DECIDED THAT I WON'T DIE UNTIL YOU DIE! Humor *I reject your reality and substitute it with my own! It's much more interesting that way but most of time, this world is already so interesting so I rarely do this. *The kind of people I like are generous people. They give to others who have less than them! They are indeed so noble and kind-hearted! The cream of the crop. So you want to prove yourself as such that ideal person, mind paying for my bill? *Oh! My! God! It's a dragon! A dragon! A real live dragon! My sword! Turn into a dragon! A dragon! Not just a dragon, but it's also a black dragon! I'm so lucky! And it breathes fire! This is the best day ever! I got a dragon! A DRAGON!!!!!! And that dragon is never burning down the forest...AWESOME!!!!! Am I supposed to do something else now...Naaahhh! Now how I do celebrate this wonderful occasion?......Pipe down! I don't care if your town is burning down! I trying to think on how I supposed to party! Now what should I name him or is it a her.....Oh wait! Town burning down, right!....Sigh, I knew this occasion wouldn't last long! *I was actually pretending to listen to you because I was trying to give you the feeling that I was respecting you and your opinion but to tell the truth, I don't really care what you think and was going with my idea anyway. Just because it's more fun that way. *I swear! The Marines should be thanking me for taking down Pirates for them and yet, they put a bounty on me and chase me down the moment they see. I only robbed their banks to get my reward. I guess I shouldn't have used dynamite to blow up that vault. I just wanted to see the explosion but didn't expect it to blow up the while building. I guess I used too much. Good thing I did it when no one was thereon sundays. *I. I. I shouldn't eat that much at the all-you-can-eat buffet! But ithe food was so GOOODDD!!!!! and totally worth the price. Damn, I think I'm going to throw up. Yup, I am. Fore! BLURGHH! BLURGHHH!!!! Oh god, when will this stop! BLURGGHHH!HH!!!!!!!! *OK! Seriously! Who the hell thinks that they can just tied me up and put me in a small cage without any food?! I am freaking starving, man! You could at least put the cage near the table so you can watch me struggle as I try to eat the food off the table and then eventually regret your decision to do so since I just unlocked my cage now and going to beat the ever-loving crap out of you! BTW, getting out of serious situations like this is a speciality of mine. Wanna guess what is also my specialty? I'll give you a hint, boot to the head! NOW GIMME ME BACK MY SWORD!!! and a grilled eel on a stick! I haven't had one of those in a long time! GIMME!!!! *......I'm saying nothing so far because everything about your idea is just so stupid and ludicious that I actually have trouble deciding how to insult your entire being because I....I just have so many things to say about you and also....I want to punish myself because I can not, can not, CAN NOT! believe! that I actually listened to you without thinking that my brain cells will die.....is what you going to say to me, aren't ya.....Yup, that's what I thought. I'll take that silence as a sign of that you would say that. Ah-huh....Damn! You're so harsh! I going to go ahead of you to hide my shame!! See ya! *Ok, I know it looks bad that I'm barging in here and tied you up so I can easily steal the money but think about this. I could have beaten you crap of you for denying me my reward for doing your job for you. That's right, capturing a dangerous criminal for you lazy @$$es! But since you are a lowly ranking marine, I don't blame you. Oh, by the way, please don't go after me because I can't guarantee that your health insurance will pay for all of your medical expenses. I'm a nice guy but not. Keep that mind....have a nice day! Thanks for the money! I promise to bring in more of those stupid pirates for ya! Make sure to have my reward ready for me! Other *Roronoa Zoro? Never heard of him. So you're saying that he's going to be a threat against you in the future alongside me, Mihawk? How interesting. I can't wait for him to appear in the New World. I will love to fight this man in a duel to the death after he gains some real-life experience from the Grand Line. *Ora Ora. So Zoro got this high of a bounty on his 1st bounty. Not bad. I wonder if you learned to use Haki though. If not, you better learn it before I fight you, Pirate Hunter! *So that's Ace's little brother, Monkey D. Luffy? The one who can has been causing a lot of trouble at Enies Lobby and defeated Crocodile, one of the Shichibikai and already has such a high bounty in his 1st year as a pirate. And now he's an ant bascially commiting suicide by even participating in the battle at Marineford filled with DRAGONS?!!!!! Not bad for a rookie. And I seem to remember Roronoa Zoro as his crewmate....If Luffy's going to be the Pirate King, then I expect to have a interesting duel with him, the next candidate to be the world's greatest swordsman! *Tragalfar Law? Whoa, even if he's a swordsman, I don't want to fight him! His methods are just too sickening to me! Reminds me of a horror movie! I hate horror movies! Like that one woman who comes out of TV and grabs your........AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia Personal Facts *His favorite color is blue. *His favorite food is meat and ramen. *He is obsessed with dragons and cats to the point that he gets excited everytime he sees one. *Despite of the intense amount of work was put into this character, the creator killed him off. Running gags *At all, you could eat restaurants; he would eat too much even though he was full already so he would suffer as a result. *He always gets picked on for bad luck happening to his friends even though some of the events were actually his fault, accidentally or on purpose. *He runs incredibly fast towards any source of food when hungry and somehow leaves flames on his running path. This odd trait causes an uproar for the townspeople since it could be dangerous for them if not put out quickly. *He gets excited when he sees a cat or a dragon and oddly, even though he sees Ryuuzan everyday, he still has a fanatic reaction. He would ignore everything around him while he is fascinated by Ryuuzan which usually causes him to have a delay in reaction as soon he realizes that there is a serious situation. Misc *The black obi he wears is actually how people in Japan wear with their kimono to mourn the dead. *Rakku has a distinct laugh, Wahahahaha. This resembles how a villain would laugh while thinking of evil thoughts but some reason, he laughs like this for any occasion even happy moments which creeps out people around him and wonder if he really is evil. *He claimed to want to have a dragon as a pet before having Ryuuzan as a dragon. Category:Character Subpages